


[Podfic] With a Heart of Gold Alloy

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Recreational Drug Use, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: “Am I mistaken or are you banging the Vault dweller?” Piper whispered harshly, one hand suddenly having seized his sleeve.He startled and glanced back to her involuntarily. “What? No!”“Coulda fooled me!"[Nick is made to learn that not being able to be human is not the same thing as not being able to be loved.]
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] With a Heart of Gold Alloy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With a Heart of Gold Alloy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280860) by [EmpyrealFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyrealFantasy/pseuds/EmpyrealFantasy). 



> have you ever just read a fic and absolutely loved it? because i love this fic. nicky v is absolutely in denial, and it's so great just to see Nate and the rest of the gang carefully strip away all his denial so he can feel loved.

Title: With A Heart Of Gold Alloy

Author: EmpyrealFantasy

Reader: Cân Cennau

Rough Length: 1 hour 15 mins

Format: MP3 and OGG

[[MP3] Listen Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16EHMssQi1rFKjgilSHVgc-P51bY4JuJ-)

[[OGG] Listen Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1eErVnThanlqtHZm_QHjKyy1Gzw0y4HfG)


End file.
